


Ocaso

by Leydhen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhen/pseuds/Leydhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se acaba el tiempo para la humanidad en su lucha contra los Caminantes Blancos.<br/>El Rey en el Norte, Robb Stark, ha concentrado a sus fuerzas en el Castillo Negro, al pié del Muro. En la víspera de la batalla definitiva, aquella que decidirá el destino de Westeros, aliados inesperados llegarán en su ayuda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Sin spoilers más allá de "Festín de cuervos".  
> Juego con la premisa de que la "Boda Roja" no tuvo lugar y Robb Stark sigue con vida. Futuro alternativo.

Llegó la víspera de la batalla. Los cuervos llegaron antes, con la noticia de que el ejército había dejado ya atrás Invernalia, en su camino hacia el Muro. Pero nadie esperaba que emulase a la reina Alysanne y su _Ala de Plata_ , ni mucho menos que llegase sola, con la única compañía de sus dragones y dos de sus Jinetes de Sangre, al Castillo Negro. 

Nevaba y el cielo tenía un color acerado, cerrado y opresivo aunque aún faltaban horas para que el sol se pusiese. Contra aquel cielo, el color de _Viserion_ destacaba como una perla en la capa de un Hermano, así que con su avistamiento llegaron los primeros gritos de alarma y las carreras apresuradas por los terrenos del castillo. Pero no hubo tiempo para mucho más, las grandes alas de los dragones inflamaban el frío aire bajo sus cuerpos, devorando la distancia con rapidez hasta que aterrizaron pesadamente en el suelo lleno de nieve del patio. 

Desmontó en medio del más absoluto silencio. Sólo se oía el tenue siseo de la nieve al caer, el chisporroteo de los fuegos y el ruido metálico de los arneses de los dragones, mientras Jhogo y Rakharo afirmaban sus pies sobre la tierra congelada. Paseó la mirada entre el círculo de rostros asombrados que le contemplaban: hombres recios vestidos de negro o con pieles, mujeres armadas, algún que otro chiquillo que pugnaba por asomarse entre los cuerpos de los adultos... Todos se sobresaltaron cuando unas puertas se abrieron en medio del estruendo de la madera chocando contra la piedra, la luz ambarina del interior derramándose sobre la nieve recién caída como miel. Varios hombres parecieron quedarse clavados en el umbral, hasta que un par de ellos consiguió sacudirse el estupor y volver dentro a la carrera. 

Dio un paso hacia aquella puerta, resplandeciente como una joya contra la piedra oscura de los muros, y de inmediato el círculo de gente se abrió con la limpieza con la que el hierro caliente corta la mantequilla. _Drogon_ avanzó tras ella, mientras _Viserion_ y _Rhaegal_ alzaban de nuevo el vuelo hacia las alturas de aquel cielo plúmbeo. No volvió la vista atrás, sabía perfectamente que sus Jinetes de Sangre cerraban aquella improvisada comitiva. 

La luz trajo consigo el calor. Tenue al principio, reconfortante después. El pasillo se adentraba en las entrañas del castillo, con bifurcaciones a los lados desde el que rostros demudados les contemplaban atónitos, para echarse precipitadamente hacia atrás cuando el cuerpo acorazado del dragón pasaba ante sus ojos, la punta de las alas plegadas rozando ocasionalmente contra la piedra en un baño de chispas de pedernal. Finalmente, tras atravesar otro umbral de piedra tallada, llegaron al comedor.

Habían hecho a un lado los tableros y caballetes de las mesas, para dejar sitio a los braseros que caldeaban la estancia. La mayoría de los bancos estaban puestos contra las paredes, con sólo dos asientos ocupando el estrado al fondo. La paja crujió bajo sus pies mientras se acercaba a ese estrado y sus ocupantes, desatando por el camino los lazos que le ajustaban la capucha de la capa al rostro, para liberar su cabellera argéntea de su encierro.

Había toda una cohorte de cortesanos en aquella sala: los señores nobles del Norte, soldados, hombres de la Guardia y salvajes por igual que se apresuraron a dejar espacio para ella y los suyos. _Drogon_ alzó la cabeza sobre su largo cuello reptiliano y olfateó el aire cálido, siseando con una lluvia de chispas ardientes ante el olor de los huargos. 

Siendo niña, en alguna de las casas nobles en las que Viserys y ella habían recalado en su exilio, había pasado horas enteras absorta en la contemplación de los ricos tapices que adornaban las paredes. Tejidos en seda de brillantes colores, en su urdimbre se mezclaban animales fantásticos con personajes vestidos de mil y una formas. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, cuando aún podía permitírselos porque era lo bastante pequeña como para ser casi insignificante en las intrigas de su hermano, era imaginar historias para aquellas figuras dibujadas con todo detalle por los dedos hábiles del artesano. Ahora, de pie frente a aquel estrado, le parecía estar de nuevo frente a alguno de aquellos tapices. 

La joven dama de relucientes trenzas castañas que ocupaba una de las sillas de respaldo alto debía ser Sansa Stark. Junto a ella, en la otra silla, estaba su hermano Brandon, con sus piernas tullidas y el lobo huargo de pelaje plateado y ojos dorados tumbado a sus pies. El más joven de la familia, Rickon, estaba sentado en los escalones, con una mano apoyada en el lomo de su huargo, que con su pelaje erizado gruñía roncamente descubriendo las fauces de colmillos amarillentos. A un lado, cerca el uno del otro, la otra hija de la familia con sus ojos y cabello oscuro, junto al que en otro tiempo fuese el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, _Nymeria_ y _Fantasma_ medio ocultándose a la vista tras sus piernas. Y, por fin, con la corona de cobre y hierro ciñéndole la frente, los ojos azules entrecerrados clavados en ella, Robb Stark, el Rey en el Norte, con _Viento Gris_ junto a sus piernas, la gran bestia de brillantes ojos ambarinos tan atentos como los de su señor. 

“Tanto tiempo oyendo hablar de ellos. Los hijos del amigo más querido del Usurpador”. Volvió los ojos violetas hacia Jon Nieve, con su cabello negro y sus solemnes ojos grises. “Salvo tú, sangre de mi sangre, hijo de mi hermano”. 

― Los cuervos llegaron a las casas de los nobles mayores y menores, a Dorne y Altojardín, al Tridente, los Ríos, incluso a las islas del Hierro. También hubo un cuervo para la Fortaleza Roja. Todos con el mismo mensaje: los Otros se acercan al Muro, nos amenaza el invierno eterno, la aniquilación del hombre― habló con voz alta y clara, sin apartar los ojos del rostro del Joven Lobo― Se pidieron espadas y fuego contra los espectros... Aquí estamos.

El salón entero pareció suspirar de alivio. Los hombros de Robb se aflojaron ligeramente, abandonando una rigidez casi imperceptible. Descendió del estrado y, cuando estuvo frente a ella, se inclinó ligeramente en una reverencia.

― Gracias.

Sólo esa palabra. Pero, tras todo lo dicho y hecho, bastó para calentarle por dentro y dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Extendió su mano y permitió que él, tras tomarla, la condujese con la gracia de un paso de baile hacia el estrado.

********************

_Drogon_ acompañaba a sus hermanos en su vuelo vigilante por el cielo nocturno. Las antorchas y hogueras iluminaban cada almena, cada ventana, cada espacio que pudiera ser reclamado por la oscuridad. Los vigías se recortaban contra su luz en lo alto del Muro, que relucía en vetas de color rojizo allá donde las llamas alcanzaban a proyectarse. Una visión hermosa, pese a todo.

Bran Stark aseguró que los Otros no atacarían hasta el siguiente atardecer. El último atardecer, había dicho con voz grave, porque si perdían esa batalla el sol no volvería a ser visto sobre Poniente en largos años. La vuelta del Largo Invierno, aquel del que hablaban los cuentos, con los hombres agonizando en sus miserables refugios, mientras la muerte y el frío campaban a sus anchas en el exterior. Nadie había dudado de sus palabras y ella, después de asomarse a la antigua sabiduría que anidaba en sus ojos, comprendió por qué. 

Habían cenado en medio de un ambiente casi festivo. Antes, cuando sus palabras y sus actos aún no habían llevado a empapar la tierra con la sangre de miles, no lo hubiera entendido. Pero, de alguna forma, la inmediatez de la muerte llevaba a aquello, a la celebración de la vida. Jhago y Rakharo habían aceptado de buen grado su lugar en la mesa inmediatamente por debajo de la que ocuparon ella y los Stark. Lo bastante cerca como para permanecer vigilantes ante cualquier posible amenaza, lo bastante lejos como para dejar claro que su _khaleesi_ , La Que No Arde, la Madre de Dragones, no temía a nada ni a nadie. 

Y ella no había temido, más allá de los nervios que le habían atenazado el estómago con las primeras palabras que había cruzado con Jon Nieve. Tanto tiempo esperando, imaginando cómo sería ese encuentro con su sobrino (bastardo quizás, pero un Targaryen nacido del lado equivocado de la cama seguía siendo de la sangre del dragón), si él sería una de las cabezas del dragón... Y se había encontrado con un Stark de la cabeza a los pies. Amable, formal, honorable, tan parecido en carácter a la descripción que tenía de Ned Stark. Sin el cabello, ni los ojos, ni los rasgos de Rhaegar. Era un hombre del Norte, pero al final había podido ver en él ese fuego que había buscado. Brillaba en sus ojos grises al posarlos en la muchacha que se sentaba a su lado, al oír su voz o su risa, cada vez que sus manos se rozaban. Y Daenerys, mientras contemplaba como su sangre caía rendida otra vez ante la belleza salvaje de la joven loba, comprendió porqué hacía casi veinte años el reino había ardido. 

Había intercambiado cortesías con todos ellos, admirado la forma en la que Sansa detallaba cómo se había evacuado a las mujeres, ancianos y niños del Norte a las zonas presumiblemente más seguras, cómo se había hecho acopio de comida tanto para ellos como para el ejército. Rickon, el más joven, aprovechó cada pequeña pausa en la conversación para preguntarle sobre los dragones, con el rostro reluciente por la excitación. Arya aportó más detalles sobre las ciudades al otro lado del mar, enriqueciendo sus descripciones de las Ciudades Libres con sus propios recuerdos. Jon Nieve habló de los distintos Pueblos Libres, de sus costumbres y tradiciones. Mientras que Bran, apoyado por los comentarios de dos jóvenes lacustres de la mesa inferior, relató historias de los Niños del Bosque que le dejaron la misma sensación de maravilla que cuando, siendo niña, le contaban las historias fantásticas de las tierras del otro lado del Mar Angosto. 

El leve repiqueteo sobre la piedra le hizo volverse. _Viento Gris_ pasó a su lado, levantando una leve corriente de aire que le acarició el dorso de la mano, para tumbarse a sus pies. Perdida en la inmensidad dorada de sus ojos, con la misma mirada consciente y poco animal que tenían sus dragones, apenas prestó atención a la llegada del Joven Lobo al mismo nicho de la ventana. 

― ¿Nunca os separáis de ellos?― volvió el rostro hacia Robb, con una sonrisa a medio dibujar en los labios― Aunque admito que cuando mis dragones eran más pequeños era más fácil llevar a mi enseña siempre conmigo.

― No es bueno para nosotros estar lejos de nuestro huargos. No diré que no hayan ocurrido desgracias teniéndoles cerca pero...― hizo una mueca al recordar― Encontrar a los cachorros fue una señal de los dioses y nada bueno puede salir de despreciar sus dones. Cualquiera de mis hermanas podría deciros lo que han vivido al estar separadas de sus lobas, el sentimiento de estar incompleto y desprotegido.

Dany volvió la mirada hacia la sala. Cinco huargos y seis Stark. A lo largo de la cena había reparado en que, de cuando en cuando, uno de los lobos se acercaba a Sansa y colocaba su enorme cabeza en su regazo, incluso el salvaje _Peludo_. La expresión de tristeza que se asomaba a sus ojos en aquellos momentos podría enternecer el corazón de cualquiera.

― ¿Creéis que me arrancará la mano si le acaricio? Mis dragones tendían a morder si algún desconocido trataba de tocarles.

Él negó con la cabeza. Algo se le apretó en el pecho cuando la vio acuclillarse para poner sus ojos al mismo nivel que los del lobo y apoyar la mano sobre la gran testuz, enterrando los dedos en el espeso pelaje plateado. Recordó el pánico de Jeyne cada vez que el huargo estaba cerca, cómo era incapaz de compartir la misma habitación con el animal. Él había llegado a sentirse partido en dos, dividido entre su joven esposa y el afecto y la lealtad incondicional de _Viento Gris_. Desde la propia y amarga experiencia, podía muy bien decir que nada bueno esperaba a un Stark que desdeñaba a su huargo.

― Pensaste que llegaba aquí dispuesta a emular a Aegón a lomos de _Balerion_ , ¿verdad? Preparada para pasar el Norte a sangre y fuego.

Se sobresaltó, por lo repentino del tuteo. No lo había esperado, no con él desde luego. Con Jon había sido casi inmediato, pero él era “sangre de su sangre” tal y como ella había dicho. Puesto que durante meses creyó que había perdido a toda su familia, salvo a aquel medio hermano que luego resultó no serlo, entendía perfectamente cómo podía sentirse la Targaryen al no saberse sola en el mundo.

― Ni Bran ni Jojen Reed vieron eso en sus sueños verdes.

― Y tú confías ciegamente en los verdevidentes, ¿no es así?

― Con mi vida― respondió solemne. Le tendió la mano, como antes. Sólo que esta vez no había todo un reino contemplando ese baile de confianzas― Si sobrevivimos al Largo Invierno, ¿tomarás las mismas decisiones que Aegón y pasarás al Norte a sangre y fuego?

Ella permitió que diese el suave tirón que la incorporase. Leve, delicado, pero aún así se sintió vacilar sobre la punta de los pies. 

― Tu padre se alzó en armas contra su legítimo soberano. ¿Crees que no me asiste la razón en esto?

Robb torció ligeramente el gesto. Pero, cuando volvió a mirarla, la luz firme y sincera de sus ojos no había cambiado ni un ápice. 

― Ya sabes qué detonó la guerra. El rapto de Lyanna por parte de Rhaegar pudo haber quedado como algo menor... de no ser por la reacción del rey Aerys cuando mi señor abuelo y mi tío acudieron a él pidiendo su liberación― una ligera crispación en la mano que todavía sostenía la suya― Quizás pienses que Rhaegar estaba en su derecho a reclamar a cualquier mujer del reino, sin importar siquiera la afrenta que estuviera haciéndole a su legítima esposa. Que su sangre real le permitía disponer a su antojo de cualquier doncella...

Dany volvió a verse a sus trece años, apenas una doncella florecida que es ofrecida como una yegua al mejor postor. Amó a su sol y estrellas, pero no podía pasar por alto la facilidad con la que los hombres de poder usaban a las mujeres a su antojo. 

―... pero Aerys asó vivo a mi señor abuelo mientras su hijo y primogénito se estrangulaba a sí mismo en sus intentos por salvarle. Creo que esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Daenerys. Creo que muchas casas nobles temieron ser víctimas también de la “justicia” del rey.

El Rey Loco. Ser Barristan había tardado meses en contarle la verdad, la pura y cruda verdad de las acciones de su padre en los últimos años, sin edulcorar el recuerdo para la hija que nunca le conoció. Muchos más habían hablado, ante su insistencia, temblorosos como conejos ante su posible reacción, pero habían terminado hablando y ella se había obligado a escuchar sin cuestionar. Aunque no le gustase lo que oyó. Aunque muchas veces, mientras escuchaba relatos de furia homicida y sinsentido, viese ante sus ojos el rostro de Viserys, con los ojos violeta encendidos por la rabia mientras la golpeaba por despertar al dragón. 

― Pero Rhaegar...

Robb negó con la cabeza. 

― Eso fue responsabilidad de Robert Baratheon, Daenerys. Si mi señor padre hubiera encontrado antes a Lyanne y ella le hubiera dicho que era feliz... No puedo hablar por él, ni siquiera Bran con ayuda de los Niños del Bosque es capaz de comunicarse con los muertos para que estos nos desvelen los hechos del pasado. 

Una sonrisa triste curvó los labios de ella. 

― El Usurpador ya ha muerto y con él tu padre y muchos de los señores que se levantaron contra la casa Targaryen. Y yo... Yo tengo una deuda con Eddard Stark, porque se apiadó de una chiquilla que apenas había comenzado a vivir para defender ante su rey y amigo que el asesinato de niños no era en absoluto honorable― sacudió la cabeza en una negativa― Si sobrevivimos al Largo Invierno, Robb Stark, no asolaré el Norte con fuego de dragones.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa de chiquillo en el rostro de un hombre joven que había vivido más de lo que le correspondería por edad. Pensó en todas las semejanzas que había entre ellos. Ambos huérfanos por mano ajena, viudos, padres de niños muertos, ambos abandonando la inocencia de la juventud entre baños de sangre... Y todo aquello había marcado ese rostro, había forjado al Joven Lobo en medio de una ordalía de muerte que, de alguna forma, había sido tan determinante para él como para ella el baño de fuego que despertó a sus dragones. 

Le examinó como minutos antes había mirado en los ojos de su huargo. Habían sido necesarias las penalidades y el sufrimiento para sacar a la superficie el Norte que había en él, para que este asomase por debajo de los rasgos de los Tully. No era como su primo o su hermana, con aquel cabello castaño rojizo que, aunque llevaba muy corto, tendía a rizarse y a centellear con destellos cobrizos, destacando contra la piel pálida. Aunque la fachada evocase el cálido Sur de veranos eternos, las raíces y cimientos eran claramente del Norte. Porque en la profundidad de sus ojos azules estaban las nieves calladas, de belleza mortal, la fortaleza de los arcianos de hojas rojas, que soportaban invierno tras invierno sin que sus ramas se quebrasen... Se sorprendió a sí misma con la mirada fija en sus labios y le acompañó en su sonrisa.

― Después de todo, Dorne ya nos enseñó que la espada no es la única forma de conseguir un reino. 

El sobresalto de Robb fue tan evidente que Daenerys no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.


	2. Hielo

_Silenciosa como un gato._

Jon supo que no estaba solo en la habitación cuando su ligera sombra se asomó por encima de su hombro. No se sobresaltó, al menos no de forma visible, ni su mano buscó la empuñadura del puñal que llevaba a la cintura. _Fantasma_ seguía plácidamente dormido junto al fuego y eso, por sí solo, le bastó para saber quién había entrado en la cámara antes siquiera de volver la cabeza. 

\- Veo que, por más que insistiese la septa, no consiguió que adquirieses la buena costumbre de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. 

Ella sonrió, pensando en todas aquellas puertas que había cruzado siendo inadvertida y en todas aquellas otras que atravesó tras pedir humildemente permiso mientras sostenía una pesada bandeja en las manos.

\- Creo recordar que la septa también insistía en que, en presencia del rey, antes de abandonar el salón hay que disculparse ante él- retrucó Arya, con cierta sorna en la voz- Y tú te has ido sin hacerlo ante dos.

Jon se hizo a un lado en el banco acolchado que ocupaba frente a la chimenea, para dejarle espacio y que ella acomodase las faldas de su vestido. Había aprovechado el bullicio para escabullirse hasta la habitación que había reclamado como suya en la torre. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, demasiadas en las que pensar, además de en la decisiva batalla que les esperaba en pocas horas, como para permitirse perderse en aquel pequeño oasis de charlas y bailes. 

\- Aunque, si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que ninguna de esas dos cabezas coronadas se tome a mal tu descortesía- Arya estiró los pies, buscando el calor del fuego- Estaban demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro. 

\- Necesitan hablar y planificar. Será complicado coordinar nuestras fuerzas con tan poco margen de tiempo- comentó él en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de las llamas.

Arya sonrió. Por el lenguaje corporal de ambos podía apostarse algo a que Robb ciertamente se sentía bajo asedio. Había pasado minutos observándoles desde la distancia, intrigada por la Targaryen, y ciertamente no estaban hablando de tropas y espadas. 

\- Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?- alargó la mano y sujetó la de Jon, atrayendo su mirada hacia su rostro- Te he visto hablar con ella, ¿tan terrible ha sido? Daenerys Targaryen no puede infundir más terror que los Caminantes Blancos.

Cierto, pensó él. No había sentido ese miedo frío que paralizaba los miembros y llenaba la mente de pavor, pero no podía negar el inicial sentimiento de incomodidad cuando ella se acercó a él. En un primer momento, no había sabido si rendirle las cortesías debidas a una reina. Luego, cuando ella le sonrió y él vio la curiosidad en sus ojos, había vuelto el antiguo Jon, el adolescente que se sabía bastardo y objeto de especulaciones y bromas acerca de lo que su mera existencia suponía para la tan traída y llevada honorabilidad de Eddard Stark. Se había replegado sobre sí mismo, receloso por su zarandeado orgullo, danzando cuidadosamente el uno alrededor del otro en una serie de preguntas y respuestas hasta que le había quedado claro el hecho de que en Daenerys no había más que anhelo por forjar algún vínculo con el único familiar de sangre que le quedaba. 

Y aquello le había asustado también, no con el miedo frío de los Espectros, sino con la misma añoranza de aceptación y pertenencia que aquel niño, que se sabía bastardo, había sentido tantas veces mientras sus medio hermanos comían en la mesa alta, formando ese núcleo que él rozaba con la punta de los dedos, como manchándolo con su bastardía. Y le asustaba porque había sido repudiado y rechazado tantas veces de ese círculo interno, había sido tan consciente de la diferencia que le marcaba y separaba, que no sabía si podría arriesgarse a que volviese a ocurrir.

\- Danerys quiere legitimarme. Ella...- Jon dudó, reacio a decirlo en voz alta, como si eso lo convirtiese en algo inexorable, como escrito en piedra- No me daría el apellido Fuegoscuro, sería un Targaryen de pleno derecho. Al parecer Rhaegar tomó a Lyanna por esposa, por segunda esposa. 

Arya permaneció en silencio unos segundos, contemplando el imperturbable sueño de _Fantasma_ , ajeno a la inquietud que devoraba a su compañero. Entre sus manos, los dedos de Jon se movían sin cesar, delatando su turbación. 

\- Privilegios de Targaryen, qué oportuno- los ojos de la joven se iluminaron con una sonrisa preñada de ironía- Pero no creo que coja a nadie por sorpresa, Jon. Si mi padre supiese que ese secreto que se llevó a la tumba ahora es material para las canciones de los bardos...

Y por eso ahora, en vez de comentarios maliciosos sobre el lado de la cama en el que había nacido, arrojados con desprecio a su cara o susurrados con inquina a sus espaldas, tenía que soportar los cuchicheos y las miradas especulativas. Los que antes le habían mirado con superioridad y condescendencia ahora buscaban su favor. Tan distinto al respeto que tan duramente se había ganado como Lord Comandante.

\- Me importa poco lo que puedan pensar la gente de Westeros, Arya- el aliento se le atascó en la garganta pero no podía esconderle nada a aquellos inquisitivos ojos grises- Me importa lo que podáis pensar vosotros. 

\- ¿Nosotros? Oh Jon, ¿qué más da que seas Nieve, Stark o Targaryen? Eres nuestro Jon, siempre nuestro Jon, ni más ni menos- le dio un forme apretón en la mano- Salvo que, junto con el apellido Targaryen, Daenerys busque otra de sus cabezas de dragón.

Él la miró con incredulidad. Esa posibilidad ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, demasiado ocupado pensando en las consecuencias que un simple cambio de apellido traería consigo.

\- Cualquiera con ojos en la cara ve que es muy hermosa.- Arya continuó, inmisericorde ante su incomodidad- Con ese cabello y esos ojos... Es una reina y es bellísima, ¿quién podría rechazar semejante oferta?

\- No me lo ha propuesto- Jon sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían, esa eterna maldición de su rostro- Y no aceptaría, en cualquier caso. 

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? 

\- Dioses, Arya...- se zafó de su mano y se levantó del banco, poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos- No tengo ningún interés en gobernar sobre nadie.

\- ¡Pero eso es lo mejor de todo!- una luz maliciosa iluminaba los ojos de la joven- Como príncipe consorte no tendrías que gobernar. Sólo se te pediría que engendrases a sus herederos. ¿No es acaso una suerte que ella sea la mujer más hermosa que nunca hayas visto?

Jon pensó en el cabello plateado de Daenerys, en sus ojos violetas brillantes como gemas, la delicada piel de su rostro, que parecía tener una cualidad translúcida. Era hermosa más allá de las palabras, sí, pero mientras estudiaba sus facciones no había sentido nada más allá que el impulso de encontrar algún rasgo en común entre ambos, entre su palidez argéntea y su complexión morena. Acudió a su mente Ygritte, besada por el fuego, con sus dientes disparejos y la miríada de pecas que adornaban su naricilla. Nunca nadie la hubiera descrito como una mujer bella, pero todavía ahora, después de tanto tiempo, sentía al recordarla una punzada de algo que, si bien no llegaba a ser amor, se le parecía mucho. Distinto al afecto que sentía al mirar a Val, la princesa rubia de los Salvajes, con la que había estado a punto de romper, una vez más, sus votos. 

Pero ninguna de las tres, ninguna, podía evocar en él ni una pequeña parte de lo que sentía cada vez que posaba los ojos en la muchacha que estaba sentada a apenas tres pasos. ¿Qué había pasado con su hermanita, con la niña de miembros desgarbados y rostro alargado? ¿Qué había sido de aquella niña que prefería correr todo el día en calzas hurtadas a sus hermanos, antes que ponerse un vestido? Sansa siempre había sido la belleza de la familia y ahora... Ahora no podía apartar los ojos de Arya. Se perdía en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba y bebía de cada gesto y de cada palabra. Se movía con una gracia felina que más de una vez le había sorprendido con la mirada fija en sus caderas, y le daba igual que estas estuviesen cubiertas por voluminosas faldas o por por ceñidas calzas. Sólo hacía dos días había estado a punto de reducir a pulpa a un par de hombres que tuvieron la mala suerte de que les oyese cantar las alabanzas de sus pechos con lírica de dudoso gusto y, sólo después de que les hubiese aterrorizado hasta el tuétano y hubieran huido con poca dignidad, se había encontrado recordando sus palabras y lo acertado de las mismas.

Tragó saliva, con sus ojos trabados en los de ella, burlones hasta rozar la malicia. ¿Cómo decirle que no había sitio en su mente para ninguna otra mujer? ¿Que su cuerpo anhelaba su contacto, que echaba de menos una carne que no había conocido? Dioses antiguos y nuevos. Bajo aquella casi certeza de muerte que planeaba sobre el Castillo Negro desde hacía días, impregnando cada pensamiento, cada insignificante acción como si pudiese ser la última vez que se realizase, calando en las mentes y los sueños y hasta en las mismísimas piedras... Y él sólo podía pensar en la tortura que suponía desearla. A su hermanita, esa misma hermanita que había compartido siestas con él entre la paja limpia de los establos de Invernalia, con la inocencia y el afecto puro y simple de los niños arropándolos a ambos. Esa hermanita que ya no sentía como tal, condenándose por eso.

\- No- aquella única palabra surgió rasposa de su garganta, a trompicones, como si se negase a salir.

Arya inclinó a un lado el rostro, con expresión inquisitiva.

\- ¿No qué, Jon?

Maldita, pensó, sabiéndose el ratón con el que jugaba inmisericorde el gato. 

\- No es la mujer más hermosa que nunca haya visto- seguramente fue la locura la que le empujó a seguir hablando, la misma locura que atraía a los hombres a la muerte siguiendo entre los árboles helados las visiones esquivas de una doncella de hielo- Esa eres tú.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta su regazo, hurtándole la mirada por primera vez en toda la noche, pero no antes de que Jon pudiera ver el destello de triunfo en su sonrisa. Para cuando Arya se levantó y caminó hasta reunirse con él junto al fuego, él estaba paralizado por algo a medio camino entre el miedo y la expectación. 

Jon sentía el aire quemar en sus pulmones con cada inspiración. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y tan rápidamente que estaba seguro de que ella podía sentirlo a través de las capas de abrigada lana de su ropa. Inclinó el rostro y su mirada se sumergió en sus ojos oscuros, hipnotizado por la brillante confianza que lucía en ellos. Ella se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies, buscando el equilibrio apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.  
Fue apenas un roce, piel suave jugueteando con la comisura de su boca. Se retiró enseguida, pero antes de que pudiera tomar aliento, allí estaba de nuevo. Añadiendo insistencia y peso a la suavidad, la punta húmeda de su lengua dibujando sus labios hasta lograr abrirse paso y entonces todo se volvió calor y fuego. 

Ella sabía a vino con miel y especias. El sabor se extendía por su boca mientras su lengua le atormentaba, se enredaba con la suya y se retiraba, para volver otra vez a tomar posesión de cada húmedo rincón. Sus manos, delgadas y fuertes, enmarcaron un momento su rostro, las palmas sorprendentemente callosas frotándose contra la sombra de barba de sus mejillas, para luego perderse en su pelo, aferrándose a los mechones negros con la misma avidez con la que su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo. 

Cuando al fin separaron sus bocas, Jon se encontró con que sus manos le habían traicionado y habían rodeado su cintura, apretándola con tanta firmeza contra su cuerpo que sus pechos se aplastaban contra él. Y si él podía notar como se alzaban con cada inspiración, seguro que ella podía sentir su erección presionándole el vientre. 

Cerró los ojos, mortificado, mientras sus traicioneras mejillas se tornaban de un furioso rojo. Trató de separarse pero, cuando la empujó sujetándola por los brazos, ella no se movió. 

\- Tropezaremos con _Fantasma_ y caeremos en el fuego- en la voz de Arya se adivinaba una sonrisa- No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí, Jon.

Él respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse. Cuando se atrevió por fin a abrir los ojos, ella enfrentaba su mirada con firmeza, sin una pizca de vergüenza en sus ojos oscuros. 

\- Esto no debería haber pasado.

Arya acarició con dedos ágiles su nuca, jugueteando con los largos rizos negros. Él tragó saliva y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

\- Somos hermanos, Arya. Esto... esto está mal.

\- Somos primos, Jon. No es como si fuésemos Jaime y Cersei Lannister, emulando a los Targaryen en el incesto- otra vez aquella sonrisa maliciosa, en la que parecía burlarse tanto de él como de ella misma- Aunque en tu caso, dadas las circunstancias tras encontrarte con Daenerys, ni siquiera importaría.

\- A mí me importa. ¡¡Por los dioses antiguos y nuevos, Arya!! Nos criamos como hermanos.

Ella pareció apiadarse de la desesperación de su voz, porque la caricia de sus dedos se trasladó a su rostro, acunándolo contra la palma de su mano. 

\- Pero eso fue hace tantos años, Jon. Hace tanto tiempo y en otra vida... Yo tenía nueve años cuando tú te fuiste al Muro y, desde entonces, han pasado tantas cosas... Ni tú ni yo somos los mismos. La vida nos ha cambiado- pese a que su voz no cambio, suave y tranquila como si le hablase a un animal asustadizo, la expresión de su rostro traslucía tristeza- La Arya Stark que conociste, la niña a la que llamabas hermana, fue herida de muerte frente al Gran Septo de Baelor y dio su último suspiro en Braavos. He crecido y he cambiado, Jon. Y conmigo mis sentimientos. No puedo verte de la misma manera. 

Ni él a ella, pensó Jon con desesperación.  
\- Arya...

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que sólo ves en mí a una hermana- el tacto de su mano contra su barbilla se endureció, impidiéndole zafarse o apartar la mirada- Dime que sólo es amor fraternal, que no piensas en mí de otra forma. Dímelo y no volveré a mencionar esto.

Él tomó aire y abrió la boca, dispuesto a jurarlo por su vida... Y no pudo. Simplemente no pudo. Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de hacer lo correcto, sacrificar su palabra como otras veces había hecho. Aplicar en ese momento aquello aprendido a sangre y fuego, que el honor era una posesión vacía si con ello se dañaba a otros. Pero no fue el honor por su palabra lo que retuvo su lengua. 

Fueron sus ojos. Aquellos ojos oscuros que le retaban, en los que ya no había ni rastro de adoración infantil sino la fuerza y decisión de una mujer que sabía lo que quería y exigía de él la misma valentía. No podía mentirle a esos ojos.

\- Si supieras las cosas que he hecho, las decisiones que he tomado y que han supuesto la muerte de otros... Dioses Arya, no entiendo cómo puedes querer al hombre que soy ahora.

Ella sintió como la tensión abandonaba sus músculos. Cerró los ojos, apenas un segundo porque todavía no confiaba en que él no desapareciese de repente, y suspiró mientras el alivio la llenaba. 

\- Si crees por un momento que mis manos están menos manchadas de sangre que las tuyas, estás muy equivocado- se recostó contra su cuerpo y le abrazó, ocultando el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, como buscando refugio de las sombras de su pasado- No quiero saber si somos dignos el uno del otro. Mañana podemos estar todos muertos, Jon, y esto es lo único que quiero. 

Jon correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, como si la frágil barrera que suponía su carne pudiera protegerla de la muerte gélida de los Caminantes Blancos. Pasaron minutos abrazados, tratando de llenar el vacío de todos aquellos años el uno sin el otro, hasta que el topetazo de una cabeza peluda contra su costado les hizo separarse. 

_Fantasma_ se había levantado y les miraba con sus calmos ojos rojos. Jon contuvo el impulso de sumergirse en la mente del huargo, para verles a través de sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar que asomase una sonrisa a sus labios cuando el animal se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para rascar la madera con sus zarpas. 

\- Creo que le aburrimos- Arya se acercó al lobo y le rascó el suave pelaje de la cabeza- Los lobos no le dan tantas vueltas al hecho de encontrar una pareja.

\- Estaré confundido por mi sangre de dragón- comentó Jon con cierta sorna- Por eso me resulta complicado.

Ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de burla, antes de abrirle la puerta a _Fantasma_ y dejarle salir. 

\- Vete con _Nymeria_ y sus lobos- Arya le hizo una última caricia, mientras el huargo se deslizaba a su lado como niebla, desapareciendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Todavía en el umbral, se volvió hacia él, con expresión seria- Yo también puedo irme con mis lobos, Jon, si eso es lo que quieres.

Si no la amase ya, sólo esa frase hubiera bastado para derrumbar cualquier reserva. Porque, a pesar de haberle presionado sin piedad para obtener la verdad, todavía estaba dispuesta a concederle espacio y tiempo si así lo quería. Porque le daba elección.  
Se acercó hasta ella y cerró con suavidad la puerta, corriendo el pestillo. Cuando se volvió, se sorprendió al ver el ligero rubor en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar experimentar alivio. Él no era el único nervioso. Aquella hermosa muchacha, pese a todo el aplomo que mostraba, también estaba insegura. No estaría solo en aquel camino. 

Tomó su rostro entre las manos y se inclinó sobre ella, sus labios casi rozándose, compartiendo el aliento. Durante un largo instante se concentró en el calor de su piel bajo la punta de sus dedos y luego la besó. 

Arya se ablandó bajo sus labios, su cuerpo esbelto apoyado contra el suyo, mientras su lengua se deslizaba con la suavidad de la seda alrededor de la suya, explorando, encendiendo, reclamando y exigiendo. Un beso ardiente y luego otro y otro más... así hasta que todo fue terreno conocido, hasta que se separaron sin aliento, buscando en el otro la estabilidad que sus propias piernas no ofrecían. 

\- Jon...

Él volvió a saquear su boca, ahogando el gemido ahogado de Arya con su lengua. La ciñó por la cintura, su pierna tratando de hacerse un hueco entre las suyas a través de las pesadas capas de sus faldas, para afirmarla aún más contra su cuerpo. Su otra mano vagó perezosamente por su espalda, dibujando lentos círculos, para luego acariciar su garganta descubierta y bajar lentamente hasta abarcar su pecho con la mano. Sólo entonces, mientras ella gemía contra su boca y el pezón se endurecía bajo el terciopelo en respuesta a la caricia de sus dedos, liberó la presa hambrienta sobre sus labios.

Arya se aferró con fuerza a sus hombres, jadeando en busca de aliento, mientras el calor la envolvía. El calor de él, de su abrazo, de sus besos, de sus propias entrañas y sus propias ansias. Le miró, la reserva de su rostro borrada por completo por el deseo, los labios húmedos e hinchados, los ojos grises relucientes, cargados de promesas. Y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando él apretó un poco su mano contra su pecho, de forma que el roce del sensible pezón contra la fina camisola interior le arrancó un escalofrío de placer que la hizo tensarse contra él. 

\- ¿Debería ir más despacio?- murmuró Jon, con voz ronca- Te deseo tanto... Pero no sé si...

Ella tardó unos instantes en comprender qué le preguntaba, su atención concentrada en ese punto de su cuerpo que él atormentaba con leves círculos de la palma de la mano. Se mordió el labio inferior, para contener un gemido, tratando de reunir aliento para contestarle. 

\- Ni siquiera yo podría haber conseguido mantenerme doncella tras casi nueve años.

Él se quedó inmóvil, la boca tensa por un momento, para luego ablandarse en un gesto que ella fue incapaz de descifrar. 

\- ¿Fue bueno contigo?

Arya tragó saliva, mientras los ojos se le enturbiaban de lágrimas. Recordando... Aquel lecho de hojas secas susurrantes, el olor de la madera verde recién cortada del improvisado tejado mezclándose con el olor de él, penetrante pero limpio, el susurro continuo de las gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza, el tacto de su piel ardiendo bajo sus dedos, el roce de su barba incipiente entre los pechos... Pero, sobre todo, recordaba sus ojos relucientes como zafiros bajo aquel cabello negro como el carbón, relampagueantes mientras su cuerpo la llenaba y ella se tensaba bajo él, las caricias de sus dedos fuertes, su voz... 

\- Sí, lo fue- dijo con un hilo de voz, con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios. Apoyó su mano sobre su corazón, reconfortada por el ritmo fuerte y seguro de sus latidos- ¿Y ella? ¿Lo fue también?

Jon asintió, incapaz de decir nada más. No quería fantasmas con ellos en esa habitación, en ese momento. Sólo ellos dos, aislados del mundo, de lo que les esperaba en el futuro, de lo que les marcó en el pasado. 

Sus manos volvieron a vagabundear por su cuerpo, tratando de sentir la carne suave y cálida por debajo de la ropa. Sus dedos encontraron los nudos que cerraban la espalda del vestido y tironeó de ellos con suavidad, tratando de soltar las lazadas, mientras cubría de besos sus mejillas ardientes y la delicada línea de la mandíbula. Pero los cordones se enredaban entre sí y con sus dedos, impidiendo que la tela se aflojase lo más mínimo, hasta que gimió exasperado.

\- Lo siento- Arya devolvía beso por beso, sus manos memorizando la textura de su cabello, de la piel suave de la nuca- Quería verme hermosa para ti.

Jon rozó con la punta de los dedos un mechón de cabello que se apoyaba contra su cuello desnudo. Aquella noche se había presentado en el salón ataviada con las galas de una dama, el lustroso pelo castaño recogido en una encaje de trenzas sobre la nuca para luego caer en una cascada de rizos. Un vestido de lujoso terciopelo azul, el corpiño ceñido y amplias faldas que se orlaban con un bordado plateado de halcones y lunas, de forma que a cada paso que daba se arremolinaban alrededor de sus pies como olas rompiendo en cristal de espuma en la orilla. La había seguido con la mirada desde que entró por la puerta, del brazo de Sansa, hasta que se sentó a su lado, consciente de que no era el único hombre que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. 

\- Siempre serás hermosa a mis ojos, Arya- murmuró, con los labios apoyados en su sien palpitante- ¿Crees que podría cortar los lazos?

A ella se le escapó una risita temblorosa, mientras besaba el hueco tierno detrás del lóbulo de la oreja, puesta de puntillas.

\- No quiero agradecer así la amabilidad de Sansa- se apartó de él, algo insegura sobre sus pies, y le dio la espalda- Sólo serán un par de minutos.

Quizás demasiados, pensó Jon, mientras se apresuraba a deshacer el nudo creado por su impaciencia y a pasar las lazadas por los ojales bordados del vestido. El cordón de seda se deslizaba suavemente entre sus dedos pero, a medida que el vestido se iba aflojando y cayendo, se encontró deseando tocar la piel vulnerable de la espalda, que iba quedando al descubierto por debajo de una fina camisola casi transparente. Hasta que ya no hubo más lazos que aflojar y todo lo que sujetaba al vestido eran los brazos de Arya cruzados bajo sus pechos. 

Jon deslizó sus manos por la abertura de la espalda, hasta apoyar las manos en la amplitud de sus caderas. Carne rosada y caliente, erizándose al contacto con sus dedos hasta que toda ella temblaba bajo su tacto y los brazos se aflojaron y el terciopelo cayó al suelo en un charco de cielo nocturno jalonado de estrellas. Arya salió del círculo de tela y se volvió hacia él, con la barbilla erguida y los ojos centelleantes buscando los suyos, y Jon se encontró reteniendo el aliento mientras devoraba con la mirada su cuerpo. Esbelta y ágil, toda ella carne pálida ligeramente coloreada por el rubor. Sus ojos se recrearon durante un largo instante en la plena redondez de sus pechos, para luego verse atraídos por la suave curva de la cintura y la promesa escondida entre los rizos oscuros de su entrepierna. 

Arya tomó aire, tratando de calmar su respiración, acelerada ante la mirada hambrienta de él sobre su cuerpo. Nunca jamás se había sentido tan expuesta y vulnerable, pero nunca jamás había sabido con tanta certeza que podía confiar en que sería adorada y protegida, complacida en cada deseo. Aquel conocimiento bastaba para llenarle el pecho de una sensación brillante, que la hacía atreverse a cualquier cosa. Incluso a quitarse la camisola, complacida al oír la brusca inspiración de labios de Jon, sacudirse los zapatos de suave piel y acercarse a él para empezar a desnudarle. 

Él fue colaborador más que complaciente, aunque de cuando en cuando las manos se le extraviaban y acababan en su cuerpo en vez de ocuparse de arrojar a un lado la camisa, o desatar los cordones de sus pantalones, dolorosamente tensos sobre su erección. Cuando ella le liberó y le tomó en la mano, hubiera podido gritar de puro placer pero acalló su respuesta hundiendo los dedos en su pelo para acercarla a él y saquear su boca. 

De alguna forma, consiguieron la suficiente contención para permitirle quitarse el resto de la ropa y las botas antes de llegar a la cama. Cayeron sobre ella abrazados, fundidas las bocas en un largo beso, mientras las manos iban reconociendo la piel ajena en lentas caricias.

Arya se afirmó contra sus hombros, dibujando con besos febriles sus cejas, el puente de la nariz y el borde de la mandíbula, antes de volver a sus labios y dejarse arrastrar al lento baile de sus lenguas que le derretía las entrañas. Apretó su cuerpo febril contra el suyo, maravillándose por el contraste entre la suavidad de su piel y la tersa dureza que se adivinaba bajo la de él. 

Jon pasó un brazo bajo sus hombros, y se recostó junto a ella. Entre beso y beso, su mano halló el camino para descender por la curva de su cuello, delineando con la yema de los dedos el delicado arco de sus clavículas antes de deslizarse por la piel aún más suave entre sus pechos. Sopesó tiernamente uno de ellos en la palma, para luego dibujar círculos en la suave piel, cada vez más cerrados, hasta que el pezón se endureció y el cuerpo de la muchacha se apretó contra el suyo. 

Arya gimió en protesta cuando Jon abandonó su boca, aunque pronto sus susurros fueron de aliento ante el rastro de besos que él fue dejando hasta sus pechos, sustituyendo la dulce tortura de sus dedos por la más exquisita de sus labios. El calor húmedo de su boca la hacía temblar y arquearse contra él, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con sus cabellos y acunaban su rostro contra su pecho, estremeciéndose ante el contraste de la suavidad de su lengua y la caricia punzante de la barba incipiente. 

Jon abarcó con la mano extendida su vientre, deslizando la palma por la suave piel hasta alcanzar los sedosos rizos de su entrepierna. Estaba ya húmeda, húmeda y caliente y abrió las piernas en una invitación clara cuando él deslizó los dedos entre los suaves pliegues. Arya suspiró con abandono mientras él exploraba, envuelto en calor, para finalmente sujetar su mano con la suya y mostrarle dónde quería ser acariciada y cómo. 

Él volvió a su boca, atrapando entre los dientes su labio inferior, inflamado por los besos. La muchacha volvió a gemir, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaban sus dedos, devolviendo cada beso con mayor ferocidad, sus manos recorriendo febrilmente los músculos de su espalda y de sus brazos, hasta que alzó las caderas con violencia y se estremeció en sus brazos, enterrando un largo gemido de alivio en su boca.

Arya se relajó en sus brazos, mirándole a través de los ojos entrecerrados, mientras su pecho se agitaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. El rostro de Jon, enmarcado por su oscuro cabello, relucía de satisfacción, con el orgullo centelleando en la sonrisa que curvaba su boca. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa perezosa y acarició con la punta de los dedos sus labios, riéndose entre dientes cuando él los atrapó en un suave mordisco.

\- No- susurró cuando Jon se movió, colocando una rodilla entre las suyas. Alzó las manos y le sujetó por los hombros, empujándole para que volviera a tumbarse- Déjame a mí.

Jon obedeció y se recostó contra la almohada, sonriendo aún más al ver cómo, pese a lo osado de sus palabras, el rubor en las mejillas de Arya se había acentuado. Ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y le observó durante un instante antes de cubrir con sus labios las cicatrices del águila. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, mientras Arya exploraba con labios y dientes la carne sensible de su cuello, entreteniéndose en atrapar con leves mordiscos el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de seguir deslizándose como una marea caliente por su cuerpo. Con la respiración acelerada pensó que, para cuando terminase no quedaría ni un sólo centímetro de piel que no hubiese besado o acariciado. Su boca traviesa se dedicó a atormentar con ligeros toques de lengua una de sus tetillas, hasta que Jon se encontró bañado en sudor y preguntándose, mientras el placer se le enroscaba en el vientre y el aliento se le atascaba en jadeos en la garganta, si aquella era precisamente la razón por la que los dioses habían decidido otorgarles a los hombres ese rasgo anatómico tan aparentemente inútil. 

Ella siguió vagabundeando por su cuerpo, el roce de su cabello sobre su piel enfebrecida tan enloquecedor por su levedad como el más insistente de sus dientes. Los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron Sintió sus dedos enroscarse en el vello de su entrepierna y tragó saliva, suspendido en un momento de espera que se le hizo eterno, hasta que sintió el peso y la deliciosa humedad de su cuerpo venciéndose sobre él. Dejó escapar el aire en un ronco jadeo y abrió los ojos, buscándola. Arya volvió a apoyar las manos junto a sus hombros, moviéndose lentamente contra su pene erecto, ahondando poco a poco la penetración. 

Jon tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo atrajo hacia el suyo, dándole un beso ansioso en el que las idas y venidas de su lengua acompasaban al movimiento leve de sus caderas contra las de ella. El apretado abrazo de su cuerpo a su alrededor, aquella cálida y húmeda estrechez, le estaban volviendo loco de ansias por empujar más fuerte y penetrar al completo en su interior. Pero esperó, con el sudor perlándole la frente, mientras ella seguía moviéndose sobre él, contra él, alrededor de él... hasta que el contacto fue pleno y estaba totalmente hundido en ella. 

Casi estalló en aquel momento. Arya se quedó totalmente inmóvil, deleitándose en el calor y la presión compartidos, antes de afirmarse sobre sus brazos y empezar una lenta danza. Jon fijó su mirada en su rostro, enmarcado por los espesos mechones de su cabello, tan encendido por el deseo que iluminaba sus ojos como por los movimientos de sus caderas contra las suyas. Primero lentos y medidos, casi dejándole escapar por completo para luego volver a acogerle con un único empujón ondulante. Después, cuando él se encontró alzando su pelvis para profundizar el contacto, más insistentes pero con menor recorrido. Él memorizaba el movimiento de los músculos de su espalda y muslos, flexionándose y relajándose con cada empujón, y abarcaba la suave plenitud de sus pechos, mientras el calor en sus entrañas crecía y sus piernas se tensaban bajo su trasero, empujando a la vez que ella descendía, buscando profundizar aún más la unión. 

Ella se alzó, su respiración entrecortada en jadeos. Jon sujetó sus caderas con las manos, guiándola para que el ritmo aumentase, para que se pusiera al compás de lo que su cuerpo hambriento demandaba. Arya echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un leve grito, tensándose sobre él mientras sus entrañas se licuaban. 

Jon la recibió contra su pecho cuando ella se derrumbó exhausta sobre él. Aún unidos, rodó con ella, hasta quedar acunado por sus caderas. Arya se aferró a él, aún temblando por la intensidad del clímax, y arqueó su cuerpo exponiendo la vulnerable garganta. Él hundió el rostro contra su cuello y se rindió a las exigencias de su cuerpo, penetrándola con fuerza hasta que el alivio se apoderó de él en una potente marea blanca y se encontró marcando la tierna carne de su hombro con un mordisco mientras se estremecía al llenarla con su semilla.

La quietud reinó en la habitación, el silencio sólo roto por el chisporroteo de la madera al quemarse en la chimenea y el de sus alientos entremezclados, que poco a poco volvieron a aquietarse. Arya murmuró algo que se perdió entre el cabello de Jon y este se movió, sin soltar su abrazo, hasta que consiguió que ambos estuvieran tapados por la ropa de cama. 

Le inundaba una sensación de maravilla. Pese a que los olores, los sabores, el tacto de piel desnuda con piel desnuda estaban allí, una parte de él seguía sin creerse que hubiera pasado. El fantasma del arrepentimiento le apretó por un momento el pecho, pensando en vergüenzas pasadas y futuras, pero lo alejó rápidamente. Nunca jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido como ahora. Completo, aceptado, parte de un todo que se reducía a dos personas, a esa habitación, esa cama. En casa.

Arya se removió entre sus brazos y él apartó con un gesto tierno el cabello que le cubría la mejilla, dejando al descubierto la saciada belleza de su rostro. Sus ojos, somnolientos, brillaban entre las pestañas entornadas, el rubor subido en las mejillas y una sonrisa apenas esbozada en los labios maltratados por los besos. 

\- Podrás tener sangre de dragón, Jon- su sonrisa se acentuó hasta adquirir una cualidad felina- Pero tu corazón es de lobo.

Él tragó saliva y se llevó su mano al pecho, para que pudiera sentir la fuerza con la que ese corazón latía. 

\- Y es tuyo. Sólo tuyo, siempre.

******************************************

Los dothraki llegaron en mitad de la noche, entre el rumor de las campanillas de plata trenzadas en sus cabellos. Sólo los guerreros y las doncellas de Daenerys, dejando en la relativa seguridad de Invernalia al resto del khalasar. Su reina salió a recibirlos y los mayordomos en el Castillo Negro tuvieron que esforzarse por hallar acomodo para los hombres y los caballos. Para cuando la caballería de los señores de los Siete reinos alcanzaron el Muro por la mañana, hubo que improvisar para ellos establos al aire libre, cubriendo a los animales con abrigadas mantas para combatir el frío. Los hombres... Bien, como apuntó Edd el Penas a sus compañeros de banco mientras desayunaban pan negro con lonchas de tocino frito, si llegaban a ver la luz del sol del día siguiente probablemente ya no habría tanta gente viva con necesidad de una cama (y seguro que, si se daba el caso de tener que compartir lecho, a él le tocaría algún cabrón cargado de pulgas, con lo acostumbrado que estaba él ya a las suyas).

\- Si la infantería ha apretado el paso para alcanzar el Castillo Negro antes de la tarde, no estará en condiciones de luchar- comentó Robb con preocupación en la gran sala que habían elegido para disponer los mapas y coordinar la estrategia- El cansancio les lastrará los huesos.

\- Se les pasará en cuando vean a los Otros- aseguró con negro humor Cotter Pyke- Lucharán por sus vidas como tejones acorralados o se cagarán vivos.

Alguien carraspeó con incomodidad. El comandante de Guardaoriente enrojeció y dirigió una mirada avergonzada hacia las mujeres presentes en la sala. 

\- Mis disculpas, señoras- inclinó la cabeza frente a las Starks y repitió el gesto,un poco más pronunciado, dirigida a Daenerys- Majestad...

\- Es evidente que estarán motivados para luchar por sus vidas- apuntó Robb, salvando el incómodo silencio- Pero seguirán siendo tropas desorganizadas, porque no hay forma de hacerles llegar sus posiciones en el campo.

\- Eso es algo que prevenimos al ponernos en camino- Daenerys tomó la palabra, señalando a los grandes señores de su reino que la flanqueaban, algo incómodos y desconcertados por compartir espacio con los salvajes de Más Allá del Muro- Todas nuestras fuerzas están organizadas en unidades definidas e independientes. Cada cual sabe qué estandarte seguir, de forma que sólo sería necesario asignarles una posición y hacerles llegar esa información con alas de cuervo.

\- Muy inteligente- Robb le sonrió con mal disimulada admiración, antes de volver su atención sobre el mapa- Bien, repartamos esas tropas de la forma más ventajosa posible.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde se les esfumó entre los dedos allí, mientras ideaban estrategias, movimientos tácticos, distribución de tropas de refuerzo si alguno de sus flancos caía. Bran Stark afirmó con aplastante seguridad que el ataque no se desperdigaría, que los Caminantes Blancos debían tomar, aplastar y derruir esa porción del Muro en particular, que les era necesario y no malgastarían fuerzas y recursos en otra parte. Aquello no elevó demasiado el humor mayoritario en la sala que, a medida que iban pasando las horas, se iba volviendo más y más sombrío, incluso desesperado. Hasta que todo quedó dicho y cada cual fue a atender sus propios asuntos, hasta la llegada del crepúsculo. 

Los lobos Stark pasaron esas pocas horas juntos, compartiendo los que quizás fuesen los últimos momentos. Recordando anécdotas de la infancia, bromas y juegos, compartiendo los retazos más alegres de los años que vivieron separados. Robb evocó a Jeyne y Jon las maravillas Más Allá del Muro; Sansa habló de castillos de nieve erigidos en lo alto del Nido de Águilas que se parecían a Invernalia; Arya les cantó una canción de taberna braavoshi que arrancó carcajadas escandalizadas de sus hermanos, con Sansa tratando en vano de taparle los oídos a Rickon al término de la primera estrofa, con lágrimas de risa en los ojos; Bran les relató antiguas historias de los Niños del Bosque, mientras que Rickon escenificó una de las extrañas danzas tribales de la Isla de las Focas, tropezando con _Peludo_ que estaba tranquilamente echado en el suelo. Cuando Jon abrazó a Arya para depositar un tierno beso en su coronilla, sólo hubo sonrisas de complicidad en vez de miradas de asombro o censura. 

Y fue así, envueltos en un capullo de risas, como los encontró Daenerys. Durante lo que fue un largo minuto se quedó en el umbral, simplemente observando, mientras una punzada de añoranza le agujereaba el pecho. Hasta que _Viento Gris_ volvió la cabeza hacia ella y, en apenas un segundo, Robb Stark la miraba, todavía con los ojos risueños, y ella sintió un vuelco en el estómago. 

\- Majestad...

Ella sonrió, disculpándose a medias por interrumpir, sin atreverse a dar el paso que le haría rebasar la puerta, sintiéndose una intrusa.

\- Es la hora- susurró Bran, con la expresión del rostro súbitamente velada.

Silencio. Y luego manos que se extendían para sujetar otras manos, miradas que se buscaban y se sostenían, comunicando lo que los labios se negaban a pronunciar. Daenerys se encontró de pronto en medio de la habitación, el corazón aleteando locamente en su pecho, con la garganta seca como si hubiera tragado todo el polvo de la Casa de los Eternos. 

Un toque húmedo en su mano, apretada en un puño a su costado, consiguió sacarla del trance. Bajó el rostro y se encontró reflejada en los ojos dorados del huargo. _Verano_ , pensó, mientras las lágrimas le enturbiaban la visión. Ese era _Verano_. 

\- Es la hora- repitió Bran, esta vez sonriendo. Una sonrisa triste, pero en la que aún había esperanza- Se acerca el invierno... Pero los Stark siempre hemos sobrevivido a ello.

Robb le ofreció su brazo y Jon alzó en brazos a Bran de su silla. Los huargos flanquearon al grupo y así, lobos y dragones, salieron a enfrentarse al hielo con fuego mientras en el aire gélido de la tarde resonaban los tres toques del cuerno desde lo alto del Muro.


	3. Fuego.

Caminó con cautela, comprobando a la tímida luz de su linterna sorda si había algún cuerpo ocupando el suelo antes de dar cada paso. Las celdas de los Hermanos Negros rebosaban, los salones no tenían ni una sola losa desocupada, algunos afortunados habían logrado acomodo en las cocinas. Al final, incluso los pasillos habían sido convertidos en dormitorios o lechos de enfermos.

En esas circunstancias, hasta parecía obsceno que ella no estuviese en su cuarto, acostaba en la relativa comodidad de aquel colchón lleno de bultos que ocupaba con Missandei y Jhiqui, mientras sus Jinetes de Sangre dormían cerca de la chimenea, el oscuro pelo de Irri apenas visible bajo las pieles que compartía con Rakharo. Ninguno de ellos se despertó cuando ella dejó su lugar bajo las mantas, las dos muchachas apresurándose en sueños a acercarse la una a la otra para disfrutar del calor de aquel hueco. Tampoco hubo respuesta mientras se vestía, o cuando caminó entre ellos para salir del cuarto.

El agotamiento lastraba los cuerpos y reclamaba las mentes con el sueño necesario. Todo era silencio dentro de los muros de piedra, punteado de cuando en cuando por los ronquidos o los gemidos apagados de alguno de los heridos.

El cuerno había sonado cuando los últimos rayos del sol todavía remoloneaban entre las copas de los pinos centinela más altos. Había pasado más de un día desde entonces. Una noche eterna seguida de un amanecer que no trajo de vuelta la luz. Un día de penumbras, iluminado sólo por las hogueras y el fuego, mientras la humanidad sangraba y moría a manos del hielo.

**********

Había estado en tantos campos de batalla que ya asociaba un determinado olor a ellos. Tripas, sangre, sudor, cuero gastado y metal, excrementos y dolor. Una peste penetrante que saturaba el aire y que sobrecargaría los sentidos si no tuviera que competir con el ruido de la matanza. Podría describir Astapor, Meereen y Desembarco del Rey sólo por el hedor de las campañas para someterlas y conquistarlas. La hediondez de la barbarie y la muerte, acentuadas por el calor y la humedad del río.

Pero allí, a los pies del Muro, la masacre tenía lugar sin ese tufo asaltándole. Volaba por encima de ellos, a lomos de _Drogon_ , pero también lo había hecho en otras batallas y el olor de la muerte terminaba por alcanzarle incluso allí arriba. Ahora, sin embargo, sólo le llegaba el frío, un helor que parecía sofocar toda sensación. Salvo los sonidos, que parecían ganar en intensidad en aquella atmósfera cristalina.

El Muro había aguantado, al menos las primeras horas. Nadie estaba muy seguro de qué tipo de magia habían empleado los Otros contra él, pero a pesar del hostigamiento de los defensores desde lo alto para evitar que se acercasen, para cuando quedaban pocos minutos para el amanecer (ese amanecer que no llegó), los espectros habían conseguido abrirse paso, horadando la base del Muro como si se tratase de gusanos saliendo a la luz desde el interior de un cadáver. El hielo se había derretido en una ola de lodo gélido, atrapando a todos los que no fueron lo bastante rápidos como para ponerse a salvo en un centenar de metros, antes de volver a congelarse.

Los espectros y los Caminantes Blancos inundaron la explanada como una marea de podredumbre helada. Se encendieron las trincheras rellenas de brea, los lobos de los ríos atacaron, las picas y lanzas mantuvieron a raya a los espectros mientras se les despedazaba, dejando espacio para que la caballería pesada de los nobles enfundados en acero pudiera arrollar, los veloces dothraki cosechaban con mortífera eficiencia en relampagueantes oleadas, los dragones asolaron con su fuego a los Caminantes Blancos allí donde la obsidiana lo llegaba... Y, sin embargo, retrocedían un paso cada vez, dejando tras de sí cadáveres que se levantaban y volvían sus armas contra aquellos a los que habían guardado las espaldas hasta hacía pocos minutos.

_Muertos. Estaremos todos muertos pero vivos en este frío eterno_ , recuerda que pensó.

Fue entonces cuando, en lo alto de la más elevada de las torres del Castillo Negro, ondeó el dragón de tres cabezas de su Casa.

**********

Sus pasos seguían el mismo camino que sus pensamientos. Erráticos, sin rumbo alguno, saltando de recuerdo en recuerdo, de imagen en imagen sin pausa. Quizás era eso lo que le impedía dormir, el conocimiento de que esa memoria tomaría forma y cuerpo en sus sueños, arrastrándole de nuevo a esa pesadilla. La herida en la mente era todavía demasiado tierna para ensañarse con ella.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas del castillo. Las hogueras seguían ardiendo, vigiladas por hombres que parecían depender de las picas que habían clavado en el suelo para sostenerse. Las cenizas se elevaban como chispas doradas en la corriente de aire caliente, mientras las llamas crepitaban, consumiendo lentamente los huesos y la carne que las alimentaban. Nadie había tenido la más mínima duda de que todo cadáver debía ser reducido a polvo por el fuego. Aliados, enemigos, grandes señores u hombres libres de Más Allá del Muro. Nadie hizo distinción mientras se amontonaban los cuerpos y se derramaba en las piras fuego valyrio, para asegurarse de que arderían hasta que no quedase qué quemar. 

El leve repique sobre la piedra le hizo volver la cabeza. En el umbral de la puerta, unos ojos de fosforescente verde la observaban. Contuvo la respiración un segundo, para suspirar de alivio cuando la luz de su linterna cayó sobre esa sombra, revelando a _Viento Gris_. El huargo la miró intensamente durante unos segundos, para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo. Sólo caminó unos metros, antes de detenerse y volver la cabeza por encima del hombro, buscándola.

Daenerys dudó un momento, antes de seguir al lobo. El animal se movía con sorprendente sigilo para su tamaño, una sombra que se deslizaba entre los cuerpos dormidos sin rozarlos siquiera. Tan similar y a la vez tan distinto a la bestia que había sembrado el caos en el campo de batalla. Los Stark habían engalanado a sus huargos con collares de aguzadas puntas de acero, que cobijaban núcleos de obsidiana. Sus lobos habían sido armas mortíferas, que igual desjarretaban al caballo putrefacto de un espectro, que desmembraban a un muerto redivivo o plantaban cara a los Caminantes Blancos, cubiertos de sangre y nieve siempre cerca de sus dueños.

Huargos y dragones. Colmillos desgarrando en tierra y fauces incendiando el cielo.

**********

_Drogon_ estiró el cuello y el chorro de llamas alcanzó los bordes del bosque, haciendo estallar los pinos centinela. Los caballos se encabritaron o recularon nerviosos, tirando de las riendas, mientras sus jinetes trataban de calmarlos.

— Tranquilo— Daenerys apoyó una mano sobre el cuello serpentino, sintiendo bajo la palma la vibración de ese enorme cuerpo— Está impaciente.

— No lo estaría si supiera a dónde vamos— dijo con voz suave Bran a su espalda, mientras tironeaba de las correas que le ceñían las piernas a la montura.

Ella volvió el rostro para mirarle por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Lo sabes tú?

Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Bran, mientras sus ojos tristes le devolvían la mirada.

— No sé dónde está exactamente pero... Vamos al corazón del invierno.

— ¿Para acabar con el enemigo de un solo golpe?

Bran dirigió la mirada más allá, hacia donde el telón rojizo de las llamas servía de fondo para las figuras oscuras que luchaban sin descanso.

— Es la única esperanza que nos queda.

Ella asintió, la verdad de aquella frase pesándole en el pecho como una losa. Se había hablado de tantas cosas en aquella reunión estratégica, de resistencia inicial, mantener las posiciones y después poco a poco avanzar recuperando terreno a lo antinatura. Tenían hombres, fuego valyrio, armas de obsidiana y tácticas desarrolladas. ¡Tenían dragones, por los dioses antiguos y nuevos!

— Tú ya lo sabías.

— Lo vi en los sueños verdes, igual que lo hizo Jojen Reed. Aunque pensé que tardaríamos más en llegar, que mermaríamos más sus fuerzas antes de tener que enfrentarnos a esto— se encogió de hombros, la sonrisa todavía bailando en sus labios— No podemos más que jugar con las cartas que se nos han dado.

Como siempre, pensó Daenerys. Lejos quedaba aquella niña de trece años vendida al mejor postor pero, aunque había ganado todo el control sobre su vida que era posible, todavía estaba expuesta a los giros de la fortuna.

— Si pudiera volar yo solo hasta allí lo haría, Majestad— la voz de Bran era apenas un murmullo apesadumbrado.

— Pero no es posible. _Drogon_ no acepta el mando de nadie más, de modo que no hay otra opción— su expresión se dulcificó al ver el remordimiento en su mirada— Es lo que hace una reina, Bran Stark, proteger a su pueblo.

— Mi hermano no es uno de tus súbditos, Daenerys. Pero agradeceré que lo traigas de vuelta de una pieza.

Robb Stark avanzó hasta ellos, el tono jocoso de su voz y su sonrisa esbozada incapaces de enmascarar toda la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos. Su armadura estaba abollada en varios puntos, su lustre ensombrecido por la sangre y la suciedad. Su huargo le siguió los pasos, aunque tuvo el cuidado de no acercarse demasiado al dragón.

— Siento que es totalmente estúpido deciros que tengáis cuidado. Pero, estupidez o no, volved.

Bran alargó las manos hacia su hermano y las estrecharon con fuerza. Daenerys no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia ante esa evidente unión. ¿Hubiera sido así con Rhaegal? ¿Hubiera sido su presencia, como hermano mayor, el ancla que les hubiera mantenido a los tres unidos? ¿A los tres cuerdos?

— Despídete de los demás por mí, ¿quieres?— ante el ceño fruncido de Robb, se apresuró a añadir— Sólo por si acaso.

— Te encomiendo al cuidado de la Madre de Dragones, Brandon Stark. No hay un _por si acaso_ — Robb le dio un último apretón, los labios crispados en un gesto de terca determinación— Volverás, porque no vas a dejar atrás a un huargo roto.

Porque allí estaba _Verano_ , con la cola entre las patas y las orejas pegadas contra el cráneo. Bran se miró en aquellos grandes ojos dorados durante unos segundos, antes de volver la cabeza, hundiendo los hombros como si aquello hubiera sido una dura prueba para sus fuerzas.

_Drogon_ se sacudió impaciente, de forma que parte de la escolta decidió que era un buen momento para volver a incorporarse a la batalla. Robb titubeó un instante, mientras _Viento Gris_ erizaba su pelaje en un gruñido silencioso, para luego extender la mano en dirección a Daenerys.

Era cuero con cuero, el tacto enmascarado hasta el punto de que las sensaciones más sutiles se perdían, pero aún así ella sintió su fuerza, el calor de sus dedos enroscándose alrededor de los suyos. Y luego aquel beso en el dorso del guante. Qué ridículo que un gesto tan cotidiano pudiera significar tanto.

— Volved, los dos. Os estaremos esperando.

**********

_Viento Gris_ la llevó a través de pasillos, de salas atestadas de cuerpos tendidos, a los que tuvo que sortear con cuidado, por delante de guardias semidormidos que, o bien se despertaban sobresaltados a su paso, o eran totalmente ajenos a su presencia. Salieron al frío de la noche, dejando atrás la torre en la que le habían alojado, y entraron en la contigua, donde los Stark tenían sus cuarteles.

Allí los hombres parecían más despiertos, al menos había lo que parecía ser una guardia controlando el acceso a las escaleras que subían a las plantas superiores. Hombres de ojos desconfiados, hundidos en rostros cenicientos de cansancio, que se hicieron a un lado en cuando el huargo avanzó hacia ellos. Daenerys subió los escalones a la velocidad que sus fuerzas le permitían, sintiendo sobre su espalda el peso de sus miradas hasta que la escalera giró y les perdió de vista.

Al salir al pasillo del siguiente piso, tuve que pegarse contra la pared para evitar ser arrollada. El hombre, corpulento, apenas murmuró una disculpa, cargado con una cesta repleta de saquitos, frascos y manojos de hierbas secas. Ella le reconoció mientras se alejaba presuroso, aunque arrastrando los pies. Samwell Tarly, con su cadena de maestre al cuello.

Despacio, dentro todavía de la irrealidad que suponía aquella noche eterna, sus pasos siguieron los suyos, flanqueada por el corpachón cálido del huargo. A la vuelta de la esquina, la gran puerta de madera abierta, una habitación llena de movimiento. Se asomó al umbral y contuvo la respiración al ver a Bran Stark tendido en aquella estrecha cama, tan pálido y exangüe como cuando le bajaron del lomo de _Drogon_.

_Viento Gris_ frotó su enorme cabeza contra sus piernas, en una muda caricia, antes de dirigirse hacia Robb. El mayor de los Stark ni siquiera le miró, toda su atención centrada en su hermano, contentándose con apoyar la mano entre sus orejas.

— Con el debido respeto, majestad— Samwell se dirigió a Robb por encima del hombro, mientras preparaba una cocción en el fuego de la chimenea— Os quiero fuera de aquí.

— Soy el Rey en el Norte y ese es mi herm...

— La Guardia de la Noche no sirve a ningún rey— Sam le interrumpió, cortés pero tajante— No os necesito y, si no os he cerrado la puerta en las narices como al resto de la familia, ha sido por pura cortesía. Ya tengo suficiente con _Verano_ tropezándose con mis pies.

Robb frunció el ceño, irradiando frustración por cada poro de su piel.

— Jon te describió como un alma amable y apocada.

— He conseguido superar mi timidez en la atención a mis pacientes— Sam clavó sus ojos claros en su rostro contrariado, sonriendo, antes de señalar hacia la puerta— Id a descansar. O a hablar con otras cabezas coronadas de asuntos de estado.

Él volvió entonces la mirada y la vio. Daenerys no dijo nada, sólo se quedó allí, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, recorriendo las nuevas arrugas de cansancio y preocupación que partían su ceño. Extendió la mano hacia él, esperando, hasta que la resistencia que le mantenía pegado a los pies de la cama de Bran pareció disolverse. Tomó su mano y se dejó guiar, mientras Sam cerraba la puerta tras ellos con un gesto de agradecimiento para Daenerys.

**********

_Los dioses nos ayuden._

Pero había visto las esculturas en Vaes Dothrak, todos aquellos dioses a los que sus fieles elevaron plegarias por la salvación y la misericordia que nunca llegaron. ¿Qué dioses le quedaban a ella? ¿Qué dioses podrían escuchar su ruego y confortar su corazón? ¿Los Siete? ¿Aquel dios rojo de fuego y sangre que había prendido brevemente bajo el estandarte de Stannis Baratheon antes de consumirle? ¿Quizás los viejos dioses a los que se les rezaba en el Norte?

Pero aquellos eran los dioses de los arcianos y los Niños del Bosque, de los Primeros Hombres y las leyendas. Y, aunque las leyendas habían cobrado forma y vida, aunque cabalgaba a _Drogon_ junto a uno de sus verdevidentes, aunque todo a su alrededor gritaba que las leyendas no eran más que la realidad enmascarada por los años pasados desde la muerte del último hombre que la mamó de la teta de su madre, hacía tiempo que había perdido toda fe en los dioses.

Si alguno había vuelto sus ojos hacia ellos, era ciego.

Rugidos furiosos en medio de aquel silencio cristalino. Quizás era lo peor de todo, el hecho de que les acechasen, les atacasen y hostigasen sin emitir el más mínimo sonido. Sólo de cuando en cuando aquel crujido de hielo deslizándose sobre hielo, los pasos amortajados por la nieve. Pero ni una palabra, ni un grito de rabia o dolor, nada. Sólo los rugidos de _Drogon_ y el siseo que acompañaba a sus mortales llamaradas.

Y aún así, envueltos como estaban en fuego, el frío mordía la carne y penetraba hasta los huesos, congelando el aliento dentro del pecho. Porque estaban en lo más profundo del corazón del invierno y éste estaba dispuesto a reclamarles para la eternidad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que llegaron allí. No lo sabía porque las estrellas le eran desconocidas, porque ni siquiera habían podido hablar sin que las palabras fueran arrancadas de sus labios por el viento. Las horas pasaron sobre el lomo de _Drogon_ mientras ellos sobrevolaban milla tras milla de tierras heladas, de pinos centinela reventados por el hielo y glaciares inmensos que avanzaban royendo las montañas.

Hasta que apareció ante ellos.

Aquella mole de agujas de hielo, grande como una montaña, pináculos congelados de ese azul profundo del hielo antiguo, sometido a siglos de presión. Brillante azul zafiro incluso bajo la luz de la luna llena, en torres desoladas y pórticos como fauces, abiertas sólo al azul más profundo de su interior.

Descendieron y allí incluso el calor que desprendía el cuerpo enorme de _Drogon_ empezó a menguar, como la llama de una vela cuando el aire está viciado. Atravesaron las puertas, sabiéndose observados por mil ojos de hielo y entonces... Entonces empezó.

El fuego de _Drogon_ les mantenía vivos y les abría el paso. El fuego del dragón consumía a los Otros, en un arco de llameante rabia y terror animal. Daenerys trataba de controlarle, guiar su avance, cuando todo lo que el animal quería era salir de aquella trampa gélida que hacía presa en su carne. Así llegaron a la gran sala central. Así vieron por primera vez el trono desde el que pretendían regir un mundo de yermos y páramos desolados, de nieves perpétuas y noches eternas, donde no quedase espacio para nada más que la desesperación y la aniquilación del hombre. Hielo diamantino labrado con inhumana destreza, sobre el corazón herido y ultrajado de un viejo arciano, antiguo como el tiempo.

No sabía decir qué ocurrió luego. Bran deslizó en su mano su espada, la misma que su hermano le había ceñido al cinto antes de despedirse, y le pidió que desmontase. Ella obedeció, aunque todo en su ser le pedía que dejase hacer a su dragón, que abriesen una brecha y huyesen, donde el frío no robase parte de la vida con cada latido, sin hacer preguntas. Porque ese era el trato, porque se había puesto en las manos de Bran Stark y había apostado su vida y la de los suyos a la antigua sabiduría de sus ojos.

Y ella, que había caminado hasta el centro rugiente de las llamas que consumían a su sol y estrellas, que había amamantado a dragones a sus pechos; ella que había reducido a polvo a los Eternos y visto y experimentado en propia piel más magia que probablemente ningún otro ser vivo en los Siete Reinos... Ella contuvo el aliento y contempló como Bran Stark tomaba posesión con su mente de _Drogon_.

El gran cuerpo reptiliano del dragón se agitó, resistiéndose a aquella invasión no deseada. Apenas unos segundos, pero lo bastante como para obligarla a alejarse de ellos, para no verse aplastada. Unos metros, sólo unos metros... y los Caminantes Blancos se abalanzaron sobre aquella presa desprevenida.

Desenvainó la espada y el brillo azul del acero valyrio pareció ser absorbido por la lustrosa negrura del vidriagón. Su hoja relampagueó mientras la esgrimía, atravesó ropajes de escarcha y se hincó en carne inhumana. Y entonces sí hubo gritos. De furia y dolor, de rabia y miedo, al tiempo que ella retrocedía despacio. Un paso cada vez, cuidadosamente, hasta verse envuelta de nuevo en el fuego del dragón.

Y así el hielo chocó contra el fuego, guiado por aquel lobo de Invernalia, por aquel depositario de la sabiduría de los Niños del Bosque. Sangre de los Primeros Hombres cabalgando al dragón. Allí donde el propio instinto del animal le hubiera impelido a no seguir, allí estaba la voluntad del _warg_ , dragón y muchacho convertidos en una furiosa reencarnación en llamas que consumía todo a su paso. Azor Ahai, la estrella roja de fuego y muerte estallando en el corazón del invierno. Y a lo lejos, al pie del Muro, _Verano_ le aulló a la noche con la desesperanza del lobo que pierde a su manada.

Ella era Daenerys de la Tormenta, La Que No Arde. Y cuando no quedaron Caminantes Blancos con vida, cuando aquel trono maldito fue consumido hasta las cenizas y el fuego devorador remitió y el aire volvió a ser respirable (aire dulce y tibio en sus pulmones), ella aún estaba en pie.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, Bran Stark volvió en sí. _Drogon_ había conseguido sacarles de allí y alzar el vuelo poco antes de que aquella mole helada se derrumbase con el estruendo de la muerte de mil mundos. Daenerys había conseguido mover el cuerpo inerte del joven hacia la parte delantera de la silla, para poder sentarse ella a su espalda y servirle de apoyo. Por eso, porque su cabeza reposaba entre sus pechos, vio como aquellos ojos azules se abrían, confundidos al principio, para luego iluminarse con el recuerdo.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó ella, porque no necesitaba ser como él para notar el agotamiento que lastraba a _Drogon_ en cada aleteo.

Él sonrió.

— Antes de romperme al caer de la torre, quería ser un caballero. Después quise morir y entonces el cuervo de tres ojos me dijo que podía volar— cerró los ojos, su voz tan leve que Daenerys tuvo problemas para escucharle— Y no mintió. Soy un dragón y vuelo.

**********

El paje de Robb, un muchacho que no parecía pasar de los once años, estaba hecho un ovillo en su manta justo frente a la puerta. No se despertó cuando pasaron encima suyo, ni tampoco cuando _Viento Gris_ se tumbó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza entre las patas. Lo más que hizo fue acurrucarse contra el lomo del huargo, buscando el calor de su corpachón. Daenerys miró su rostro, aún con las mejillas regordetas propias de un niño, mientras Robb cerraba la puerta.

— Es uno de los sobrinos de los Karstark— comentó Robb, siguiendo su mirada— Se ha criado bajo las patas de _Viento Gris_.

Ella le observó en silencio, mientras él dejaba su capa sobre un arcón y se dirigía a la chimenea. Echó más leños al fuego, atizó un poco las brasas y cogió la jarra que se mantenía caliente junto al hogar.

— ¿Vino especiado?

Daenerys asintió. Cualquier cosa que le espantase el frío de los huesos era bienvenido.

— ¿Cómo está Bran?

El vaciló un momento, antes de llenarle la copa y tendérsela.

— Sam Tarly dice que es agotamiento, que sólo necesita descansar y se recuperará. Pero... Es como volver a verle tras la caída, frágil y consumido— sus dedos se crisparon alrededor del pie de la copa— Y _Verano_... Dioses, cuando empezó a aullar pensé que le habíamos perdido.

Daenerys escondió la mirada en el fondo de su copa, los recuerdos de aquella locura de hielo y fuego inundándole de nuevo como una marea.

— Pero no ha sido así. Sólo necesita descanso, como todos nosotros— bebió un largo trago, sintiendo cómo las especias añadidas al vino bajaban por su garganta dejando tras de sí un leve picor— Despertará de ese sueño, Robb. Es sólo que la prueba ha sido más dura con él que con cualquier otro.

_Drogon_ dormía ahora, encaramado en lo alto del Muro, con sus dos hermanos flanqueándole para darle calor. No sabía cómo había conseguido llevarles de vuelta al Castillo Negro, cuando cada movimiento de sus alas parecía haberle costado un mundo. Ella no era una cambiapieles, pero había estado sobre su lomo, oyendo su pesada respiración y notando la creciente tirantez de sus movimientos. Y, sin embargo, había bastado el calor de las piras y un par de caballos que devorar para que pareciera revivir.

— Bran no ha llegado a despertar desde que volvisteis...— Robb dudó un momento, antes de enfrentar su mirada, con la preocupación velándole el rostro— ¿Qué pasó allí?

Daenerys torció el gesto. Aquello era encarnizarse sobre una carne torturada que sólo quería tomar distancia para cicatrizar. Pero no podía escudarse tampoco de la cruda necesidad de esos ojos.

— Bran... Tu hermano se metió en la mente del dragón y... Juntos crearon una estrella de fuego que consumió a los Caminantes Blancos. Fueron tal y como cuentan las leyendas de los Sacerdotes Rojos, una espada de fuego capaz de consumir el corazón del invierno— tragó saliva, incapaz de entrar en más detalles, y señaló con un vago gesto de la mano la espada que reposaba en un rincón— Esa arma me salvó la vida cuando me vi aislada.

Robb la tomó entre sus manos y la desenvainó, en un movimiento lento y medido en el cual las llamas de velas y chimenea arrancaron destellos de puro ámbar del metal. La obsidiana, engastada en la acanaladura que recorría toda la mesa de la hoja, pareció sin embargo absorber la luz. La joven se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, era como si la piedra estuviera hambrienta de calor y luz, consumido su fuego dentro de las entrañas de los Otros. Todavía podía oír el siseo con el que su sangre, aquella sangre de un azul tan profundo que era negro, se evaporaba sobre el vidriagón, apenas manchando el acero.

—Joffrey Lannister no sólo mancilló el mandoble de mi señor padre, sino que luego ultrajó a _Hielo_ forjando dos espadas con su acero— la amargura tiñó su voz, mientras ejecutaba un par de fintas con ella— Fundimos la que reservó para él en cuando cayó en nuestras manos, dándole nueva forma, extirpando su esencia a golpes de martillo. Es _Escarcha_ , una esquirla de hielo.

— ¿Y la otra espada?

Robb volvió a enfundar y dejó la espada sobre la cama.

— _Guardajuramentos_ está en Tarth, en manos de alguien que nos hizo justo y honorable servicio. Lo cierto es que no soportaría tener de nuevo a _Hielo_ intacta en nuestro poder, no después de...

Daenerys vio cómo vacilaba. El dolor inundó su expresión, dolor y añoranza a partes iguales, ensombreciendo sus ojos.

— Pensarás que soy un tonto. Hemos superado la peor prueba que se nos pudo poner por delante, no algo relacionado con el poder o alianzas, sino con la propia supervivencia del hombre y... Ni siquiera puedo celebrar que hayamos salido con vida— tragó saliva, mientras apretaba los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo— Sólo puedo pensar en Bran, en lo cerca que hemos estado de perderlo. Y no sé si, después de todo lo pasado, podría superar perder a nadie más...

La muchacha cubrió la distancia que les separaba y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándole hasta que se relajó y extendió los dedos.

— Daría todo, Daenerys, todo. La corona, todos los tesoros del mundo, mi propia sangre si con ello pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo. Cuando todavía vivían mis señores padres y no éramos más que unos críos sin preocupaciones más allá del postre de la cena— se rió y su risa sonó cascada y cargada de lágrimas— Cuando en mi futuro no había más allá que algún tonto torneo, servir al Trono de Hierro con honor, el matrimonio con una dulce muchacha y el mando sobre Invernalia, más tarde que pronto. Y en vez de eso...

En vez de eso sangre, muerte, pérdidas... Ella no tenía una infancia dorada que añorar con desesperanza. No había conocido a sus padres, el hermano que la había criado era más un escorpión acunado contra su pecho que un aliado de sangre y afecto. Pero podía entenderle. Podía, porque a veces volvían a sus sueños la casita con la puerta roja en Braavos y el calor de la mano sarmentosa de Ser Willem posada en su cabeza, mientras el anciano le hablaba con ternura.

— Pero ni siquiera la magia que trajo de vuelta a tus dragones podría cumplir mi deseo— negó con la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa— Aferrarnos al pasado sólo puede hacernos daño.

— Ten cuidado, Robb Stark. El cansancio te vuelve melancólico.

Él asintió, estrechándole las manos. Su palma, encallecida por el uso de la espada, casi las cubría por completo.

— Cierto, aunque mejor por esto que no por el vino— se masajeó suavemente los ojos cerrados con los dedos, en un gesto de agotamiento— Deberíamos estar descansando. Lo que me recuerda... ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

— ¿Ahora lo preguntas?— preguntó la joven, la burla insinuándose en su voz.

Robb se encogió de hombros, la diversión iluminando sus ojos cansados.

— Estaba muy ocupado compadeciéndome de mí mismo y preocupándome por mi hermano.

— _Viento Gris_ me buscó y me trajo.

Aquello pareció dejarle sin habla unos segundos.

— Y tú le seguiste sin más. A un huargo adulto que aún debe apestar a sangre— antes de que ella pudiera contestar, alargó la mano para acariciar brevemente la curva de su barbilla— No se puede esperar nada más que coraje por parte de la mujer que cabalga dragones.

_También podría cabalgar huargos_ , pensó Daenerys, aunque las palabras nunca llegaron a su boca. El arranque de buen humor de él bien podía ser un intento de compensar la pena que parecía consumirle hacía pocos minutos. Siendo así, no sería ella quien reventase esa burbuja, aunque se le hiciese difícil resistirse a su aspecto de muchacho perdido.

— Supongo que debería agradecértelo, puesto que has salvado a Samwell Tarly del sofoco de expulsar al rey del Norte arrojándolo del cuarto sujeto por el fondillo de las calzas.

— También he evitado que te atendiese, una vez que terminase con Bran— señaló un desgarrón en su jubón, por el que se podía ver el rojo oscuro de la sangre ya coagulada en su torso— ¿ Por qué no has hecho que te curasen eso?

Él liberó sus manos y se tanteó el costado, torciendo un poco el gesto.

— No es nada, sólo una magulladura por la maza de un gigante nomuerto que clavó algunas anillas de la cota de malla. Tuve suerte de que no me rompiera las costillas, incluso contando con todo el acolchado y el acero de la armadura.

Daenerys tragó saliva, mientras las tripas se le retorcían de angustia, rememorando otras heridas sin importancia que habían terminado acabando con la vida de su sol y estrellas y su hijo no nacido. Podía oler de nuevo aquella peste, mezcla de la infección y los ungüentos con los que los dothraki habían tratado de sacar la enfermedad de su cuerpo. Y casi, casi, podía volver a sentir el calor inerte del cuerpo de Drogo entre sus piernas, mientras ella le encaminaba hacia las praderas eternas del cielo aquella noche, entre lágrimas.

— Hay que curarte eso— consiguió apenas musitar entre los labios repentinamente secos.

— No tiene import...

— _Hay_ que curarte eso— repitió, con toda la pasión en la voz que se había ganado los corazones y el alma de tantos al otro lado del Mar Angosto.

Robb la miró, la expresión alerta. Y algo debió de ver en su rostro, porque se limitó a asentir para empezar a desatar los nudos que mantenían el jubón cerrado.

Ella caminó hasta la chimenea, para poner sobre el fuego la pequeña olla en la que se calentaba el vino. La jarra de agua del aguamanil estaba llena, junto con un puñado de toallas de lienzo. Cogió una y empezó a rasgarla en largas tiras, mientras a sus espaldas Robb se desnudaba de cintura para arriba.

Las manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que parar un momento, para apretarlas contra el vientre. Los dioses eran misericordiosos o tenían un sentido del humor retorcido y demente. Había pasado las horas desde que aquella fortaleza de hielo se había derrumbado atormentada por lo visto y vivido, rogando por un momento de descanso para su mente, y ahí lo tenía. En la forma de la más amarga de las traiciones y la más dolorosa de las pérdidas. Aquel hueco en su alma, que ella había tratado de llenar con conquistas y victorias, que había únicamente enmascarado con la retribución de lo que por sangre le correspondía... Todo aquel delicado entramado, puesto de nuevo al descubierto, en carne viva, sólo por la herida de un hombre.

— ¿Daenerys?

Él susurró, pero aquello bastó para hacerla salir del trance. Compuso su rostro y se volvió, indicándole que tomase asiento junto al fuego. Robb obedeció, sin decir una palabra, y permaneció quieto mientras ella limpiaba la sangre y la suciedad, frotando con suavidad con un lienzo empapado en agua.

La joven trabajó en silencio y despacio, dándose tiempo para serenarse. Al principio aquello era sólo carne magullada que necesitaba atención, quitar la suciedad, comprobar que no se hubiera quedado ninguna astilla o trozo de tela dentro, restañar la sangre fresca que brotaba debido a la suave fricción con un paño empapado en vino...

Para cuando le vendó, pasando sus brazos a ambos lados de su pecho, aquella marea de vieja agonía ya se había retirado, dejándola demasiado consciente de lo que hacía. La piel que rozaban sus dedos no era cobriza, sino pálida y con un reguero de pecas en los hombros. Las cicatrices no eran las mismas, dibujando un mapa totalmente distinto de carne tensa sobre los planos de su pecho y abdomen. Y cuando terminó y levantó la mirada, no eran los ojos oscuros de su sol y estrellas los que la miraban, sino los azules Tully de un señor de Invernalia.

— Por algo prefería que no me atendieses, Daenerys de la Tormenta— él se inclinó, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, sus palabras apenas un susurro— Tengo la mala costumbre de comprometer a las damas de familia noble que me socorren cuando estoy herido.

Ella contuvo el aliento un instante, dejándose acariciar por la textura de terciopelo que se adivinaba en su voz.

— Yo no soy una dama noble que se pueda comprometer. Soy la Reina de los Seis Reinos, Robb Stark.

— Lo cual hace aún más inevitable esto, supongo— concluyó él, mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos y saqueaba su boca.

Dulce sabor a vino, picante rastro a especias y esa invasión decidida de su lengua. Ella ladeó el rostro, para que el beso fuese más profundo, mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros desnudos para no perder el equilibrio. Un beso tras otro, ganando en intensidad, hasta que le faltó el aliento y él la liberó.

Durante un instante sólo se miraron, sujetándose entre sí, antes de verse otra vez atraídos el uno hacia el otro, como si el calor creciente de sus cuerpos necesitase de más carne ansiosa para consumirse. Igual que en la batalla llegaba un momento en el que los pensamientos conscientes se esfumaban, así reaccionaron ambos. Todo sensaciones crudas y dejar que el cuerpo impusiesen sus ritmos y necesidades.

Manos de dedos ágiles que soltaban nudos y se escurrían bajo capas de tela para acariciar la piel enfebrecida. Labios hinchados a besos, lenguas que recorrían el camino pulsátil que las arterias marcaban en la carne. Ojos violetas aferrándose a las promesas que se filtraban entre espesas pestañas pelirrojas, mientras los dedos masajeaban, apretaban, acariciaban con la más sedosa de las caricias, para que luego los dientes marcasen el territorio conquistado.

Carne ardiente contra carne ardiente, tersa dureza contra humedad aterciopelada y ese movimiento largo y lánguido con el que se completaba el hechizo. Y todo era cadera contra cadera, vientre contra vientre y lengua contra lengua, mientras el ansia crecía con cada pequeño roce, incendiando nervios y arrastrándoles en una marea creciente de placer y calor que al final estalló en vibrante espuma.

Él se cernía sobre ella, evitando aplastarla con su peso, controlándose ahora cuando no había habido ningún tipo de freno antes, los brazos firmes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Daenerys trató de recuperar el aliento, mientras el sudor perlaba su cuerpo desnudo como gotas de rocío.

— Quizás decida sentirme comprometida, Robb Stark— consiguió decir, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Él se rió entre dientes, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el costado sano, abrazándola contra sí. La muchacha extendió la mano y la apoyó sobre su pecho, reconfortada ante el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

— Puedes intentarlo. Pero Invernalia no dejará de ser un reino propio tan fácilmente.

— Me parece justo— contestó ella, jovial— Se merece mucha más negociación.

Los ojos de Robb brillaron por la risa, su mano vagando perezosa por su cuerpo desnudo y saciado. Daenerys delineó con el dedo las líneas duras de su rostro. Rozó como en un suspiro sus pestañas, el arco de las cejas y la nariz, deteniéndose en su boca el tiempo justo para que él mordisqueara la yema, juguetón.

— ¿Le apetece a la reina moverse hasta cama?— preguntó él, entornando los ojos de placer cuando enterró los dedos en su pelo, masajeando el cuero cabelludo.

— Con gusto— contestó la muchacha, porque aunque estaba abrigada por su cuerpo por un lado y el fuego de la chimenea del otro, empezaba a sentir frío.

Les costó separarse el uno del otro. Hasta un ciego podría ver que sus brazos se buscaron enseguida, abrazándose un momento sobre aquella alfombra raída que apenas hacía nada por disimular el frío que se filtraba del suelo. Como si eso hubiera importando, pensó Daenerys, mientras esperaba a que él apagase las velas que aún ardían.

Fue al encaminarse a la cama cuando lo vieron. El leve resplandor del alba, colándose por la ventana. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que se habían cogido de las manos mientras se acercaban al cristal emplomado. Robb abrió la hoja, hipnotizado por aquella pálida luz violácea que apenas se distinguía contra el fuego menguante de las piras. Y mientras estaban allí, de pie y desnudos ignorantes del frío mordiente de la nieve, dando la bienvenida a aquel amanecer que se sentía como el primero contemplado por el hombre, el cielo ganó en luminosidad. Del tímido morado pasó a un rosado que pronto se diluyó en un dorado que se intensificaba con el tiempo. Y cuando los primeros rayos del sol arrancaron destellos de la parte superior del Muro, fue evidente.

— El sol...— la voz de Robb se atragantó en su garganta, mientras el asombro le llenaba— El sol sale por el oeste.

Y Daenerys apoyó una mano sobre su vientre, maravillada, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro.


End file.
